fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Speaorla
|image = None Yet |names = Spea, Nerscylla's Edgy Cousin |titles = Spike Spider |species = Temnoceran |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Large |habitats = Volcanic Hollow, Scarlet Field, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Nerscylla, Shrouded Nerscylla |elements = N/A |ailments = |move = Bleeding Finisher |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Speaorla are Temnocerans who are fanon relatives to the Nerscylla. Appearance Sharing the body skeleton of Nerscylla, Speaorla bear a red exoskeleton that is covered with large spikes of varying shapes. Long curving spikes line the abdomen, long upwards spikes line the back, spear-tip looking spikes form across the legs and arms, small horn shaped spikes are on top of the head, thick spikes cover the claws or "hands", and a retractable blade like spike is on the side of each leg. They also possess orange eyes, retractable mandibles that contain several fangs that are actually small spikes like those on the body and a yellow barbed stinger that contains paralysis venom. Speaorla also move at a noticeably slower speed and take a slightly higher stance than their Nerscylla relatives. Behaviour From them residing in volcanic regions, they are aggressive by nature. Speaorla attempt to get a surprise attack on potential prey when available, and if not they commit to a head on attack. When no other monsters are around, they mark territory of hunting by cutting marks into rocks near area paths. Hunters can also see the behaviours of how they restore hardness to their shells and sharpening their spikes if they remain out of notice. They also display how they hunt, by occasionally killing small monsters in two forms of fashion as shown above and then eating them. Despite them being relatives, they are hostile towards Nerscylla and even prey on them on occasion. Introduction Arachnoshred: Volcanic Hollow: Area 5 The hunter walks into the area from Area 4 to the sound of metallic crunching, wondering where it's coming from. Seeing a shadow of something fall, the hunter looks to what's below the webbing. There, the hunter sees the Speaorla hanging from the webbing, eating a Nerscylla while continuing slice away poisonous parts and reveal nutritious fluids to eat. Getting too close, one of the web strings quivers from a footstep alerting the Speaorla. The Speaorla bursts from the webbing with a spin that scatters it like powder as the drained and ruined Nerscylla plummets down to the lava flow below and disintegrates in a mini eruption of fire. The Speaorla attempts to stab the hunter with its stinger but he/she is able to evade this along with a strike from its left claw. It's front legs are lifted up as it emits a screech and extends the leg blades on them and then does the same for the back ones with a stomp. The hunt then begins with Speaorla walking towards the hunter. Mount It shares the mounting mechanics used by Nerscylla. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Eyes glow brighter, spikes raise higher and spikes on claws and feet extend longer. *'Tired': All spikes drop lower and drools from mouth. Attacks All its melee attacks except those that cause Paralysis, have a chance of causing Bleeding which increases when it becomes enraged. *'Claw Lash': Quickly lashes out with both claws. Same animation as Nerscylla. *'Claw Flap': Shakes its claws quickly, then folds them in a strike movement. Same animation as Nerscylla. *'Light Claw Strike': With one claw it lunges forward and quickly swings it down at a hunter. **'Double Light Claw Strike': A slight delay occurs, and the Speaorla will also do a strike with its other claw after the first one. *'Heavy Claw Strike': Speaorla walks quickly towards a hunter and makes a jolt at them with its claw coming down heavily. If this hits a wall, it will become stuck for a few seconds. *'Side Step': Raises up two legs on one side and then stomps to the side, moving a few steps. *'Paralysis Shot': Lifts itself up and shoots a ball of paralysing fluid at hunters. Same animation as Nerscylla. *'Stinger': Lifts itself up and attempts to stab a hunter with its stinger to Paralyse them. Same animation as Nerscylla. *'Abdomen Sweep': Thanks to the spikes along it, it can perform a sweeping attack with its abdomen to get anything behind it. *'Snap Bite': Taking a step backwards it extends out its mouth, both sides at a time in sections and then bites at a hunter. *'Out In Chunks': The Speaorla's pin attack. It extends its mouth to half length and makes a swooping swing with it, knocking hunters to the floor. Before they can recover the Speaorla pins them down with its two front legs with a fully extended mouth. It then begins biting and tearing at the hunter, displaying its eating style of ripping off chunks of flesh for prey of thick skin. *'Wall Tear': When on a wall and wanting to attack hunters from a distance, it can dig through the wall with its spikes and fling debris to attack. *'Wall Pounce': Crouches on a wall, then jumps off onto a hunter. *'Web Hanging Strike': Like the Nerscylla, when on a web or vines from below it will use its stinger to hold itself in place and swing violently forward, striking with its claws and legs. This leaves it vulnerable for a few seconds. *'Emergence Strike': Sometimes to move to the top of a layer of web or vines it uses its claws to lash through up, upswinging anything directly above. *'Spiky Back-slam': On a ceiling or in distance, the Speaorla turns to face the hunter with its back. It will then jump backwards into them in an attempt to crush them on its back spikes. If it ends up impaling its spikes on a pillar or ceiling it'll be stuck for a few seconds. Enraged Only *'Jump Skewer': Extending its leg blades in a stretch the Speaorla then without much indication will jump high and wide, making a very suddenly drop right onto a hunter, aiming its blade at them. If it leaps to far/high a height, it'll end up getting its leg blades stuck in the ground. *'Claw Sweep': Raises a claw high and sweeps it around low to the side. Same animation as Nerscylla. **'Double Claw Sweep': With a slower build-up it does the attack with both claws one after the other. *'Arachnid Hipcheck': Juts to the side in a tackle using its legs. *'Backwards Spike Pierce': Kicks its two back legs backwards to hit hunters with the blades on them. *'Emergence Spin': Like in the intro cutscene, the Speaorla will whip itself below the vines/web and burst out above with a cutting spin and land with a piercing touchdown. *'Triple Paralysis Shot': In rage, the Speaorla shoots three Paralysis shots now like Nerscylla does with its web balls. *'Frontwards Spike Slam': Slowly getting on its back legs it flairs about its front legs and claws before slamming them all down in a hard stabbing smash, each spike creating a dust smoke. *'Bleeding Finisher': Its strongest attack, only done when a hunter has the Bleeding ailment. The Speaorla will bend down hard and make a fast pounce onto a hunter more savagely than the Jump Skewer and slam all the spikes excluding the back ones onto the hunter in an attempt to finish them off. If hunters don't have Bleeding anymore or didn't have it in the first place, this attack is certain to give them it. High Rank Onward *'Lunging Snap Bite': Once done with preparation for a Snap Bite, it'll delay it for a second and then lunge at a hunter and do the bite. Mostly done if the hunter moves out of range. *'Turnaround Slicing': It can now do a turnaround that involves it doing an acrobatic spin-around that swings its leg blades and arm spikes in a semicircle. This however takes longer than the usual Temnoceran turnaround jump. *'Backwards Paralysis Shot': If hunters persist on being behind the Speaorla, it can now shoot a Paralysis ball by positioning its abdomen upright and shooting at the normally blind spot. Enraged Only *'Skewer From Behind': Speaorla walks around a hunter until they are behind them, then instantly does a Jump Skewer targeting them. *'Walking Stinger': Lifting up its abdomen it tracking walks at a hunter and without much avoidance time, stabs him/her with its stinger. *'Double Heavy Claw Strike': Upon doing a Heavy Claw Strike, it'll raise its other claw up and repeat the attack faster. G Rank Only *'Jumping Paralysis Shot': Like the Nerscylla it can now jump backwards and shoot a single Paralysis fluid ball at hunters where it was originally at. *'Double Paralysis Shot': With faster preparation it shoots two Paralysis shots. This is very often comboed into another attack. *'Spiky Backhand': After doing a strike attack with a claw, it may bend it towards its face upon noticing something beside it and smacks the claws spiky exterior right into them in a backhand. Enraged Only *'Double Paralysis Shot - Jump Skewer': Extending upwards it shoots two Paralysis balls, immediately transitioning into a Jump Skewer. This actually will create a splash of Paralysis fluid around the jump impact, creating a second chance of being Paralysed. *'Jumping Forwards Spike Slam': A hybrid of between the Jump Skewer and the Forwards Spike Slam attacks. When its leg blades are extended, it drops down low and makes a precise jump at a hunter and slams into them with its claws and legs, doing a heavy blow. This attack will always inflict Bleeding like the Bleeding Finisher. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Breaks *Head Spikes Broken And Face Scarred *Left Claw Spikes Wounded *Right Claw Spikes Wounded **Left Or Right Claw Destroyed (Dependant On Which One Was Hit, Both Can't Be Broken At Once) *Back Spikes Broken **Back Spikes Destroyed *Abdomen Spikes Broken **Abdomen Spikes Destroyed And Scarred *Front Left Leg Spikes Broken *Front Right Leg Spikes Broken *Back Left Leg Spikes Broken *Back Right Leg Spikes Broken Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Frenzied Speaorla are more likely to combo attacks together. They also get the speed randomisation from Nerscylla. Hyper Speaorla get faster claw strikes when they have the miasma, and its bite attacks get a disorienting speed change to easily trick hunters. Apex Speaorla create waves of Frenzy upon jumping attacks, and are more relentless in giving hunters Bleeding. Trivia *Breaking spikes across an entire type disables several attacks relating to those part. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Chaoarren